Po, Laval and Lloyd vs. the Overlord/Equestria is saved/A rejoicing of our heroes
Here is how Po, Laval and Lloyd fight the Overlord in The Overlord Unleashed. Soon, Po, Laval and Lloyd used Chi to restore Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight's magic. Twilight Sparkle: Our magic, it's back! Po: Thanks to our Chi! Star Swirl the Bearded: Overlord, we have come to stop you! The Overlord: You fools think you're a match for me? SpongeBob SquarePants: Better believe, Overlord! We're ready to take you down! With that said, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton used their Equine Gems to transform. SpongeBob SquarePants: (transforms into The Invincibubble) I am Invincibubble! Patrick Star: (transforms into Mr. Superawesomeness) I am Mr. Superawesomeness! Sandy Cheeks: (transforms into The Rodent) I am The Rodent! Squidward Tentacles: (transforms into Sour Note) I am Sour Note! Mr. Krabs: (transforms into Sir Pinch-a-Lot) I am Sir Pinch-a-Lot! Plankton: (transforms into Plank-Ton) I am Plank-Ton! As they float, they begin to land gracefully and posed. Patrick Star: (as Mr. Superawesomeness) Take a picture, it'll last longer. With that said, Photo Finish took a picture of these superheroes. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as The Invincibubble) Come on, Gang! Let's take him down! At last, they begin their final battle with the Overlord. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): All right, Overlord, prepare to be teamworked! The Overlord: I'm gonna scrub my four palms with you. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Uh, I don't get it. Squidward (as Sour Note): Because you're a sponge. The Overlord: Duh. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Oh. (to Sandy) Get him, The Rodent! Sandy Cheeks (as The Rodent): Consider him roasted! She buries her face in a Mr. Nutter peanut cart. People scream in terror at the sight of the giant mutant squirrel and Sandy gathers a bunch of peanuts in her mouth and starts spitting them at the Overlord, but he dodged them as she runs out of peanuts. Sandy Cheeks (as The Rodent): Oh, nuts! I'm all out of nuts! Then, Patrick came up to the Overlord ready to fight next. Patrick Star (as Mr. Superawesomeness): Justice is best...soft served. He scrunches his face and ice cream cones are yanked from people on the street, and through the window of a nearby ice cream store. He points his arm, directing the cones in the direction of the Overlord. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Go, Patrick! Just then, the Overlord used his power and force Patrick's attacks back to him. Patrick Star (as Mr. Superawesomeness): I can't think of a sweeter way to go. (faints) So, Mr. Krabs has to stop the Overlord next. The Overlord: Victory is mine! Mr. Krabs (as Sir Pinch-a-Lot): Not so fast, Overlord! As he fires his claws, the Overlord forced them back to him. Mr. Krabs (as Sir Pinch-a-Lot): Uh-oh! (feeling the earthquake) Huh? With his dark magic, the Overlord was using a butter cannon and aimed at Mr. Krabs. The Overlord: This will make you feel a little... butter. Mr. Krabs was so scared, he didn't like the look of it. Mr. Krabs (as Sir Pinch-a-Lot): Not melted butter! Then, he fires the butter cannon at Mr. Krabs sending him flying. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Mr. Krabs! The Overlord: And now it's your turn! (prepared his cannons) SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Uh-oh. He starts firing the cannons at SpongeBob who dodges them, until SpongeBob catches a cannon ball in a bubble. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Huh? The Overlord: What is this?! He starts capturing other cannon balls coming his way. The Overlord watches fascinated. He fires one last cannonball. Then, Patrick begins to love the bubbles) Patrick Star (as Mr. Superawesomeness): They're beautiful. When he pops it, the cannon fell on him. SpongeBob SquarePants (as The Invincibubble): Patrick! Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626